


Patience Bears a Happy Mate

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: The Strongest Hearts Saga [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clint Barton, First Time, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Verse, One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, can be read separately, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Clint and James's courting phase comes an end after the omega reaches the end of yet another heat cycle.Months down the road, the two simply plan on spending yet another cycle together after Clint returns from a mission. The only problem is, Clint was supposed to be in California hours ago, and the interruptions never seem to stop.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Strongest Hearts Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Patience Bears a Happy Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

**February, 2008**

There always seemed to be a draft every time James thought the house was sealed up tight from the cold. He was good at fixing the drafts, but finding them was a harder task. No matter how much he looked, the alpha never seemed to find the draft until hours later, when the draft was coming from a cracked window or a settled door frame that needed patched up. Either way, James always disliked finding a new draft. The one he had recently found had to have been close by, but he couldn’t feel it as much because of the nearby fireplace and the heat of two animals curled up with him on the couch.

The draft could wait to be found.

Sighing, James looked down at the white kitten in his lap. He smiled and pet her head, chuckling when she started purring at the attention. Her little mews of happiness showed her gratitude for being out of the cold. 

“Cute thing,” James said softly as he continued to pet the kitten, who he had dubbed Alpine. “Your purring is almost as cute as Clint’s.”

Lucky, who was relaxing next to James on the couch, perked his ears up at the mention of the blond’s name, but he remained unmoving, paws just barely touching James’s thigh.

Behind him a floorboard they hadn't gotten around to fixing yet creaked in protest under the sudden weight that was put on it. The couple had discussed fixing the creaky spots before they sanded and refinished the floor in the entry hall, but the refinishing process would block their way to the stairs, so they had decided to start the time-consuming job for after Clint’s next heat. Neither of them liked the idea of the omega nesting and spending his heat in the living room where anyone who dropped by would be able to not just smell him, but also see him. 

It wasn’t that Clint was a particularly shy omega when it came to his heat, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable when he was running on pure instinct and some SHIELD agent dropped by to check in on James’ progress, or if a neighbor dropped by with a pie or something, which sometimes happened. And if the visitor happened to be an alpha, he knew James would get a bit protective and moody at the knowledge that another alpha was around him. So, waiting until after a heat was the best option so he could still nest up in the master bedroom.

Lucky lifted his head at the sound, his tail thumping against the cushion under him.

A moment later a heightened scent of oven-warmed honey-wheat bread with an undertone of wildflowers filled the room and a weight flopped onto the couch next to the alpha instead of his lap due to a small white kitten already occupying the best spot, in Clint’s opinion.

Clint let out a low whine and pressed up against James’ side, his bare arms slipping around the alpha’s middle, and an already hard cock pressing into the side of his leg.

The omega was completely stripped of any clothes he may have been wearing earlier that day.

James got a good whiff of the heightened scent when Clint had latched onto him. He let out a low groan in reaction to the scent. "Jesus Christ, omega…"

Alpine jumped out of James's hands with a mew, opting to curl up next to the fire as the couple were suddenly occupied with activities other than giving her attention.

“Alpha.” Clint responded, sliding into James’ lap, finding no shame as he straddled him and letting the slick he was starting to produce soak through James’ jeans.

Growling softly, James couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Clint while his hands went to the blond's hips. The omega had certainty surprised James, but he wasn't going to complain about his omega needfully crawling into his lap while in heat. It was finally time for them to share a heat after all, and James couldn't have been more excited.

“So, um…” Clint tried to give him a cocky grin, but it came across a little too soft, “I think my heat’s decided to hit today.”

"God, I'd say so," James responded. He smiled and caressed Clint's check softly. "You must have been nesting all day, since you never came to snuggle with me, Lucky, and Alpine."

“Started feeling preheat after breakfast...went to start nesting. But now I find myself missing one important part of my heat nest, alpha.” Clint tucked his nose into the side of James’ neck and nuzzled it, “Alpha, alpha, missing my alpha…”

James nuzzled back with a pleased purr. "I'd be happy to join you, omega."

“I was hoping you still wanted this.” Clint groaned against his neck, “Because my mind is starting to go fuzzy already and I’m not sure I’ll make it all the way up to the bedroom again alone, and fuck, you smell so good, alpha. I want you this time.”

"Well allow me to help you get up there." James stood up from the couch, his arms under Clint's butt to support him as they headed up to the bedroom.

“Oh, wow, this is nice.” Clint giggled, clinging a little tighter to the alpha.

"You said you wouldn't be able to make it back on your own." James smiled as he headed up the stairs, planting a little kiss on the omega's neck.

“Still nice to be picked up and manhandled all the way to my nest—our nest. Our nest now.” Clint’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Our bedroom, our nest, our first heat together. Sounds like paradise."

“Ours.” Clint repeated happily, the word muffled by the fact he was already pressing a kiss to James’ lips, coaxing it deeper as soon as they were no longer mounting the stairs. 

The alpha willingly deepened the kiss while heading to the bedroom. He knew the way by heart by that point, so heading to the bedroom with his eyes closed was hardly a challenge. He took a moment to press Clint against the wall next to the open door to really dig deep, kiss Clint with loads of passion and excitement. He easily noticed how tight his jeans were getting the more he kissed and rubbed against omega.

Clint let out a whimper and shifted one hand down along James’ body until his fingers slipped under the waist of his pants, teasing lightly at the sensitive skin he could reach before the belt stopped him from going further.

Not wanting to waste more time, James took Clint into the bedroom finally and kicked the door closed behind him. As much as the couple loved their pets, being interrupted during a heat was never fun. James set Clint inside his nest with a low growl, and when he pulled away, he started shedding his clothes.

“Yes, yes, no more of those!” Clint grinned, grabbing discarded clothing to tuck into the walls of the nest while his alpha readied himself.

"Just don't sniff them yet," James suggested, taking his pants off and tossing them into the nest. "Don't want you to get off just on my scent when I'm actually here with you."

“I can already smell you.” Clint moaned, “Were you chopping wood? You smell strong...so strong for me…” He crawled over and shoved his face into James’ abs, pressing small kisses to them.

James chuckled. "I was chopping for a little bit, yeah." He ran his fingers through Clint's hair, careful not to bump the purple hearing aids while doing so.

“Love it when you do chores like that...think if I got to watch it would have jump-started my heat.” Clint hummed, eyes lidded as he continued to press kisses to his alpha’s body.

“You were too busy nesting to notice me doing chores.” The alpha pushed Clint back and kissed him before he took off the last of his clothing.

“Probably true…” Clint hummed, “And your kitten kept trying to become a pillow. Had to lock her out of the room so she wouldn’t get lost in the nest as I built it…”

"Ah, that's where she was earlier. Poor thing had a heck of a time getting down the stairs.” James sighed and nuzzled Clint’s neck, taking in a deep breath of the heightened scent.

“You love watching her navigate the stairs.” Clint pointed out, “You think it’s cute and record her on your phone. I like the time Lucky swooped in and carefully picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Best video of our fur babies.”

“I think I can agree,” James said with a smile. “But enough about them. We’ve got more important things to take care of.” He tapped Clint’s stomach lightly, teasingly almost.

“Sorry, distracted—trying not to seem too needy too soon…” Clint admitted, rubbing his legs together as he shifted.

“You don’t need to worry about that. All my attention is on you now, so don’t hold back any longer if you have been.”

Clint collapsed completely with a whimper before parting his legs wide to invite James between them. In the back of his mind, he was aware that maybe he should be on his knees, rear presented in the air with his head down on the pillows under him in the traditional perfect presentation, but no one had ever accused Clinton Francis Barton of being a perfect or traditional omega, and fuck it. He wanted his first shared heat fuck to be facing his alpha. He just hoped his old-fashioned alpha that was quite literally from the nineteen-fucking-thirties-and-fourties wasn’t disapointed in his more casual invite to knot him.

Maybe alittle more sex apeal would help soften the view? He let out another, needier, moan, running one hand along his inner thigh, over his crotch, and up his abs to his nipple where he paused, fingertips lightly brushing over it to tease it erect.

“Alpha.” he pressed out with as much need as he could muster into the word without it falling apart and becoming a garble of audio nonsense.

James smirked and got into the nest, his body overshadowing Clint’s like a mountain. Truthfully, he didn’t care what position Clint wanted to be in. He never had cared, especially since he had always been an advocate for omegan rights. James was never going to command that his omega present himself traditionally. In fact, he’d never command Clint to do anything. Clint was his own free person, besides the fact that he was an omega. James was just happy that he had been invited into this omega’s heat nest and was willing to take him.

Crooning, James leaned his head down and sucked at Clint’s neck, hands moving down the much smaller torso of the omega.

Clint’s breath hitched, “Please.” he whispered. Or at least, he hoped he did. It was so quiet that his own aids hadn’t picked up the sound. “Please alpha. It’ll be good...good for us..for you...for me...please…”

“I know it’ll be good, omega,” James said softly, moving to press a soft kiss to Clint’s lips. “It’ll be so very good.”

“Been waiting for you, Alpha, ever since…” Clint smiled goofilly, “Ever since my first heat with you around, I’ve waited and dreamed of you joining me for it.”

“Good thing you only had to wait three months for me.” James smiled and kissed Clint again before he moved down the omega’s body, planting little kisses along the way. He glanced back up at Clint’s face when he stopped at his hips. 

Clint whimpered, “Are you going to taste me?” he whispered hoarsely.

James didn’t bother to respond with words. He tilted his head to the side and took the omega into his mouth, eyes still sharply focused on Clint’s.

“Fuck, it’s hot!” Clint moaned, reaching down to grip at James’ long hair, and trying not to close his eyes and miss the sight of his alpha worshiping his cock. Humming, he let go with one hand and moved his fingers behind him, slipping down until he felt his dripping entrance and starting to rub. “ _ Ahh!” _

The alpha hummed, pleased, and closed his eyes as his head bobbed up and down at a slow, teasing pace.

It wasn’t long before Clint lost himself to his heat. Conversation and teasing replaced by moans and little begging movements that pleaded for more.

James bobbed his head a couple more times before he came off Clint entirely, licking his lips as if he was a hungry wolf staring down its next meal. He placed a kiss carefully on the inside of the omega’s thigh, then he ran his fingers over the blond’s sensitive entrance.

Clint’s hand fell away immediately, allowing the alpha the space to do as he liked in the most neediest area of his flushed body. “James…please.”

“Easy, my omega,” James soothed. “If I need to go faster, please let me know, but I don’t want to rush through all this. This is our first heat together, after all.” He smiled and teased the leaking omega’s entrance with his finger, just barely sticking it in and applying a little pressure to Clint’s walls.

“Need you.” he whimpered, but didn’t beg for the alpha to move faster. As needy as he was feeling, something inside him enjoyed the slow teasing. The fact that he was not in control of what he was feeling. He wasn’t using a knotting dildo that would go in only as fast as he, himself, made it go. Now James was setting the pace, and it heightened his sensitivity to it, never knowing what to expect, where he’d be touched or how deeply.

There was no competition between the dildo and his alpha. James was only a fingertip in, and already it was doing more for Clint than his glitter-purple dildo ever had. It was sad how lacking his favorite toy could be when compared to the real thing.

James shifted and brought his other hand up to Clint’s face, rubbing the omega’s cheek with his thumb. “I know. You’ll have me, there’s nothing that will stop that.” He pressed his finger all the way inside Clint, knowing it would have been easy to do with how much slick Clint was producing, but he at least wanted to get a feel for what it was like to have the two of them connected like this. Soon it wouldn’t be a finger, but James was allowed to tease at least a little bit. Besides, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done some heavy petting before.

Clint moaned again, rolling his hips to push more on the finger inside him, though James’ knuckles blocked it from going any deeper.

James worked his finger a little inside Clint while he kissed the blond’s chest, but eventually he removed his finger, knowing that if he himself was starting to get restless, then Clint was sure way past that point. Crooning, he seated himself between Clint’s legs and grabbed the omega’s hips, lifting them slightly so he had a better entry angle. He didn’t wait for confirmation, because at this point there was no way Clint was going to tell him no, unless the omega’s mindset suddenly changed. Nevertheless, James lined himself up and very slowly pressed the tip of his cock inside Clint.

“Yes, yes!” The omega purred loudly, hands grasping at the alpha’s shoulders. The stretch was so  _ good _ ; sending shocks of pleasure up his body and calming his need to be  _ full _ just a little. It was a promise of more from James’ body to Clint’s, and the promise thrilled him.

The alpha turned his head to kiss Clint’s hand as he pushed in just a little deeper. It was so easy to go all the way in one quick thrust if he really wanted to, but James wanted slower. A lot of things in his life had happened quickly, he wanted to take this moment slow and enjoy it while it lasted. And yeah, he had the whole heat to spend with Clint, but with it being their very first heat together, James wanted nothing more than to feel every movement, every breath, and cherish it.

Clint’s legs wrapped around James, trying to pull him in a bit faster, though the super soldier wasn’t budged any further than he wanted to be. It was impressive and teasing and an amazing example of how solid the alpha was, even when kneeling in a nest, half deep in his omega’s sopping hole. It made the blond whimper, and a wave of extra slick suddenly dripped down.

James eventually was fully seated inside Clint, finishing the last bit with a low groan and his eyes shifting up from the blond’s hips to his blue eyes. “Feel good?” he asked with a smile, leaning forward so his face was right above Clint’s.

Clint nodded, lips agap as he found his gaze trapped on James’ handsome face. He reached down, feeling how his hole was stretched around his alpha’s dick. Then he reached up to cup his face, lips parting more and holding a moment before he sucked in a breath and spoke, “I-I got alpha…”

James chuckled, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “I can’t believe you’re so cute.”

The omega smiled, pushing himself up on one elbow as he initiated a kiss.

The kiss started off gentle and slow, but James slowly took it more passionately as Clint’s strong scent took over his body, exciting him and causing his cock to twitch inside of the omega. Letting out a little growl, James pulled back his hips to point of his cock almost pulling all the way out, then he pushed back inside Clint fully. From that, he started up a pace that was decent in speed.

Clint squeaked in surprise before the sound was chased by his moaning. His head tipped back until it was rubbing against a pillow, messing it even more than usual. It was so  _ good _ . And he was totally feeling like a pillow princess at the moment, but he honestly didn’t care. His needs were being taken care of, and he’d have plenty of time to make James feel good too once his first bout of need had been stated and the alpha’s knot had gone down enough to allow them to go again.

James groaned when he felt the amount of slick Clint was producing increased to match the pace of his hips. Every movement felt like James was being rewarded back every single happy moment in his life that he had missed out on since being captured by Hydra and turned into the monster he was honestly terrified of. Clint helped James forget all the bad, Clint helped James feel like a normal person again. The little noises that Clint was making filled James with so much adoration, he couldn’t help but move his face closer to the omega’s simply to be close to the omega he was glad he had found.

“S-so good...alpha, you feel—you’re big.” Clint purred between gasps and moans.

The alpha crooned into Clint’s ear, hands moving up to the omega’s chest and fingers brushing lightly against nipples. “You’re a good omega,” he hummed low to Clint.

Clint shivered and gasped, his inner walls tightening along with another rush of slick that didn’t take long to find the absorbent pads that lined the bottom of the heat nest.

James’s eyes widened a little, his smile growing into a smirk. “You liked that, huh? Like being called a good omega?”

Clint moaned out something that sounded like it could probably be “Apparently.” before opening his eyes and gazing up at the alpha, face flushed, eyes dilated, and expression reflecting softness, pleasure, and love.

“In that case, you’re the best omega I’ve ever met, and the cutest one as well.” James picked up the pace of his thrusting with a grunt.

Clint’s breath hitched and he grabbed a hold of James as his body reacted again, “Y-you’ll make—make me—if you…”

“Amazing,” James purred, kissing Clint’s chest multiple times before he grabbed the blankets just to the side of the omega’s sides and kicked the pace up another notch. “Good omega,  _ very _ good omega.”

“Fuck!” Clint whimpered, curling into James the best he could while being pinned down and thrust into, his body already searching for a knot to lock around, despite the fact that they were just getting started. It always took him a lot longer to get to such a point when he spent his heats alone.

Grunting, James hung his head and focused simply on thrusting into Clint. His previous experiences with omegas just couldn’t even come close to comparing to what he was experiencing with Clint. The blond beneath him was someone extraordinary, the most amazing person he had met since he met his old friend Tony, if he was to tell the truth. His old friends may have been gone, but James had Clint now, and there was no way he was going to lose Clint.

James looked up again and smiled through his panting, trying to see through his hair as it fell in his face. “God I love you, Clint…”

“I—I lo—ove you t-too—J-James!” Clint gasped, “Pl-please, knot, alpha, please kn-knot m-me!”

James groaned and once again increased the speed of his hips. Clint’s legs were nearly keeping him from moving much, and the constant stimulation was starting to make his knot inflate. A few thrusts caused his knot to catch, which made him gasp and groan.

Clint gasped louder when the knot caught his rim, “Yes! Please!” he begged. The real thing was a tease, catching like that. His dildo never teased him. He only had to press a button to make the knot inflate once his body was ready and begging for it. But there was no rushing an alpha’s knot, it seemed, as it caught again and again, tugging a little more each time it escaped, only to be shoved right back in for another try. Before long Clint found himself sobbing as he begged for it.

One last thrust was made before James’s knot caught and remained locked inside Clint, causing James to grunt and groan when he couldn’t pull out any more. He panted heavily, looking down at Clint with an unfocused gaze.

Clint cried out when he was finally knotted, his hole stretched as far as it’d go, and a hotness filling him up with every little twitch of the alpha’s cock. He was glad he’d gotten on birth control months earlier, because it seemed like James was very determined to fill him to the brim, and it felt—amazing. He had no regrets about skipping over the condom option as it would have interfered with the intensity of being pumped full of cum. Fleetingly, he wondered when James was able to pull out and if he got up, how much of what came out of him would be his own slick that had been trapped inside from his own orgasm, and how much of it would be James’ spend.

He collapsed once his body loosened from the pleasurable shock that came from being knotted, and he took a moment to simply breathe and blink to try and clear the blur of tears that had formed at some point, clinging to his eyelashes.

“....Holy fuck…”

James’s shoulders were heaving as he caught his breath, his eyes focused finally on the omega beneath him. His hair clung lightly to his face, but the smile that shone through really lightened up the whole room. “Yeah, that sure felt like a holy fuck…”

“I’m never going back to my purple dildo again. All you, all the time from now on...fuck.” Clint gasped, nuzzling his nose into James’ neck.

James laughed. “Glad to know you want me more than a toy.”

“The real thing’s so much better. I never want to spend a heat alone again.” Clint muttered blissfully.

“Good thing you never have to.” James nuzzled Clint’s neck, shifting so they could lay on their sides rather than James hold himself up over Clint until his knot deflated.

“Sounds perfect, alpha.” Clint smiled, bumping their noses together, “I won’t be happy if anyone tries to keep us apart when my heat is due...or your rut. I’m sure that’d be more fun for you with your cute omega to fuck, yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah.” James chuckled. “To be honest, I couldn’t tell you when my rut is supposed to come. I’ve spent so much time in a block of ice that I never really figured out a normal rut schedule for myself.”

“In that case, we match.” Clint laughed, “Me with my heat always messed up because I go on and off suppressants for missions, and you because of your mystery rut cycle.”

“I guess this just proves we were supposed to be with each other.”

“Yeah, you aren't getting away from me after this. God, I feel so full… And I can already have a proper conversation. Normally it takes me a lot longer to return to myself mentally between bouts of need. It’d be interesting to see if you could make me come so undone that I cant speak normally right away.”

“That would definitely happen when we happen to have a heat and rut at the same time. But I bet I can make you speechless once we get to going longer.”

“Oh, I look forward to all of the above.” Clint leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to James’ lips, “I love you.”

James smiled softly. He brushed back some of Clint's hair as he responded. "I love you too."

Clint smiled and parted his lips to say something before his gaze flickered beyond the alpha, and an amused sparkle entered his eye. “Your cat is a creeper.”

The door must not have been closed all the way because the kitten was sitting on the bedside table, staring at them with wide, unblinking eyes. Which meant that Lucky was likely in the room too, probably curled up on his fleece blanket with the pizza slice pattern that had been left on the floor for him when Clint began to steal all he could for his nest.

James turned his head and torso enough to look at the kitten, who mewled at him when he looked at her. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Alpine, how in the world did you get in here?"

The kitten just meowed again and jumped onto James's shoulder.

"Well, I guess we have a guest now."

“She’s lucky she’s too cute to kick out of the nest right away. But she’ll need to go when I get needy again. Wouldn’t want her to get squished.” Clint chuckled, reaching up to tickle under her chin like she likes.

"Of course. Besides, she's too pure to witness us sharing a heat."

“I get the feeling she witnessed some of it, at least.” Clint sighed before reaching under a pillow to pull out a bottle of water which he opened and sipped before offering it to his alpha.

James took a sip, then grabbed Alpine off his shoulder to place her between him and Clint. "Lucky is probably close by," he said as he pet the kitten's back.

“My bet is on his blanket.” Clint gestured in a general direction, “I’m stuck on your knot still, so I can’t exactly look to see.”

"I wasn't expecting you to move for a while honestly." James chuckled and kissed Clint. "And I'm perfectly okay with that."

“Yeah, no. I’m not moving at all until it’s time for round two and I’m mounting to ride you or whatever. Clint hummed, wiggling his hips ever so slightly so that his sensitive hole wouldn’t tug too much on James’ knot.

“Oh you’re planning to ride me next round? Think you’ll have the energy to do that, omega?”

“Don’t underestimate the need of an omega in heat! Before we get an alpha we have to take care of ourselves, remember? If I can ride a dildo, I can ride my alpha.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You know by now that those toys don’t even come close to the real thing. You wear yourself out with your own toys. You go again when you’re ready. But your alpha can wear you out for longer, I’m sure.”

“We can go until our body is looking to lock on a knot. We collapse after we get that knot.” Clint insisted.

“Alright, if you say so.” James sighed and looked back down at Alpine. “I guess I’ve never actually had an experience like this before so forgive me if I don’t know everything. I only really have experiences that exist outside of an omega’s heat.”

“What makes us helpless during our heated bouts of need isn’t a lack of energy, but the fact that it can grow so high that we lose our minds and can’t give consent. That we can start running on pure instinct and if unmated, we won’t realize if an alpha takes advantage of us until it’s too late. Every omega is different in how much they can take before they lose themselves in a vulnerable time like that but it can happen and it’s hard or even impossible to fight back. It’s why I keep a knife hidden when I feel preheat coming...After I had a heat at the circus it became clear that I’d be better off with some sort of weapon. My brother chased off the strange alpha who had tried to break into our trailer, but he demanded I arm myself from then on. Habit stuck with me after I left the circus life. Never had to use it, luckily, but nice to know I have it.” Clint shrugged, “But this time I have you, so...I didn’t bother.”

“Well, I have to say I’m glad you never pulled a knife out on me.” James laughed and put their foreheads together. “But I’m sorry you had rough experiences while in the circus. No omega should have to go through that kind of trauma.”

“Circus wasn’t all bad. I enjoyed the life when I wasn’t in heat or found myself betrayed by those whom I trusted. Honestly, I don’t think I would have met you if I never joined the circus. If I had stayed in the orphanage and never picked up a bow, if I’d be turned out to find some minimum wage job flipping burgers and having a pretty dull, normal life. If that had happened I’d never would have been recruited by SHIELD, and so then Fury would have never stuck you with me. I’ll live through the betrayal at the circus all over again if it meant I got to meet you. As sappy as that sounds.”

“I can say the same for becoming the monster I was forced to be. I’d go through it all again if it meant I got to stay with you…”

“What omega wouldn’t want a trained assassin as their alpha?” Clint teased lightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “But you don’t have to be a monster ever again.”

“I wish I could agree with that. I…” James turned his gaze away, swallowing. “I’ve remembered my past before, and I remember one time I tried to hide from Hydra, but they somehow always found me, no matter if I had wandered off on my own for a mission. Hydra has always had their eyes on me, and I’ve never been able to escape them as long as I have these past four months with you.”

He looked back at Clint. “I guess I’m trying to say I’m just worried that my freedom and secrecy are gonna be taken away from me again soon.”

“If Hydra shows any of their slimy heads around here, they’ll learn quick that there isn’t just one trained assassin here when they get an arrow lodged in their brains.” Clint huffed, “No one is taking my alpha from me!”

“They’re going to get a fight from me so they don’t use my trigger words. I’d hate for you to see me just fall mid fight and scream into the ground while my mind is being picked apart and reprogrammed to suit Hydra’s needs.”

“Stupid words...I wish i could do something about that for you...so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Get me ear plugs,” James joked, smiling again.

“Ear...plugs? What are those?” Clint joked back.

James playfully shoved Clint’s shoulder, scoffing at the same time. “Speaking of ears though, I half expected your hearing aids to fall out.”

“Gonna have to fuck me harder to disloge them. These new ones not only have a better battery life, but also stays in place better.

“I bet I can dislodge them next round,” James challenged.

“If you want me unable to hear you when you climax, I can just take them out.”

“No, I want the challenge. I wanna know how far I can take you before you think I’m getting too rough.”

“Mm, my safe word is arrow cake.”

James laughed. "Arrow cake, huh? Well I'll make sure I don't push you too hard, then."

“Honestly, I don’t think you can push me too hard during my heat. But if we start fucking outside of my heat, we’ll have to see what my limits are.”

“Of course. I know omegas’ limits are completely different outside of heat.” James kissed Clint’s nose. “But don’t worry, anytime you tell me to stop or go slower, I will.”

“Well, for now just know that it's ‘don’t stop’ and ‘go faster’.” Clint smirked, running his fingers through James’ hair.

The alpha smirked. “Of course. Not gonna stop when you say those words.”

Clint got a gooey smile on his face as he brought his hands up between them and blushed as they danced, “ _ Perfect alpha, I love you. _ ”

James smiled back lovingly. “And I love you too, perfect omega.”

* * *

**July, 2008**

Clint gave off a groan as he stepped out of the bath, reaching over for the purple towel hanging next to a grey one. He used it to towel off the majority of the water droplets from his skin before moving over to the sink to lean against it. It was fucking hot out, the window air conditionar had stopped working, the appointment to have a guy come out to install central air wasn’t for another two weeks,  _ and  _ he had gone into heat. It was miserable.

He had wanted to stay longer under the cold shower, but his legs had begun to shake, and slick was getting heavier again, forcing him out where he could collapse in his nest. It had been five months since Clint had shared his first heat with his alpha, and a mission had messed up his cycle again. He wasn’t going to complain much, he had enjoyed getting out and working with Nat again, though he missed his alpha the whole time. But they were back together now, and with his heat; nothing was going to stop them from continuing to be together. He technically did have some sort of meeting to go to, but he threw those plans right out the window the second he felt preheat creeping through his body.

He hadn’t bothered to inform SHIELD, though. They’d figure it out themselves when he didn’t show up in...whatever state it was supposed to be in. California or Florida...or—one of the states that had weather even hotter than what it was at home. He wanted James, not sunstroke.

“Babe, Hope you’re done with feeding and watering the animals outside because I am gonna need your knot again very soon.” he called out, not expecting a reply since James knew his shower habits by now.

Beside him on the sink’s counter, his phone began to ring, and it took him a moment to realize it because his aids were out. With an annoyed sigh he grabbed it and answered the call without looking at the caller ID. “Yeah, yeah, this better not be a spam call, just give me a minute to get my ears.” he huffed before tossing his towel aside and moving into the bedroom where his aids were sitting on top of his dresser. After putting them on, he lifted the phone to his ear and tried calming his tone down from annoyed. James wasn’t back in the bedroom, either, so he might as well spend the time waiting for the alpha by taking this call.

“Barton speaking.”

"Barton, it's Hill," came a woman's voice on the other end of the call. "Where are you? I've been waiting for you at this airport for an hour now."

“Not going.” Clint said, flopping back into his nest and stretching out over the clean sheets and fresh absorbent pads. James must have changed them so it wasn’t a mess when he got back in after a refreshing shower.

"What? What do you mean you're not coming?! This meeting is very important!"

“I’m not big on meetings. Or places hotter than the place I’m already in. So a meeting in a hotter place? Nope.”

"Barton." Maria sounded exasperated on the other end of the phone. "I know it's summer, but you can't just choose what meetings you want to go to. And you know how important this one is! Also airplanes are air-conditioned, and so are all the other buildings you'll visit."

“Wrong~” Clint trilled, “I was just informed of a meeting, I wasn’t told any details so how would I know if it’s important or not?”

"It is, and I know you were told that it was an important meeting because I was there when you were told. So you have no excuse not to get on a plane right now and come to Malibu, otherwise we'll both be late to the meeting, and Fury is  _ not _ in the mood for this today."

“Well neither am I! And unless Fury wants his fancy-ass cars covered in slick and the meeting full of moans, I’m still not going to get on a plane to Malibu! The only place I plan to go to is to go sit on my alpha’s knot for hours again and again.” he huffed. "Ask Nat to fill in for me or whatever—I’m in heat!” he said before hanging up and throwing his phone across the nest.

Right as Clint had tossed his phone, James had come into the doorway, sipping on a cup of coffee, holding another in his other hand. "That sounded pleasant," he commented.

“They want me to fly to Malibu right now for a meeting. I told them the only meeting I’m attending is the one with your knot.” he groaned before pushing himself up, “Is that iced coffee, my wonderful alpha?”

"Of course it is." James smiled and walked over to the nest, handing the omega his cup of coffee. "Also you just barely got back home. They really want you to go to a meeting now? When you're in heat?"

“Yeah, said it’s important but never briefed me so can’t be that important that I up myself during a heat to go work. Being around a bunch of alphas that aren’t you isn’t exactly something I want to do while I have slick running down my legs.” Clint took the cup and sipped it with a happy hum that sounded just as sexual as if he’d just sat himself down upon James’ cock.

Smirking, James got into the nest so they could enjoy their coffee together. "I don't blame you. You've been away from your alpha for so long, I'm sure you're going crazy just sitting here talking about this meeting that you're not going to rather than sitting on my knot."

“As soon as those pants aren’t in the way I’m going to be sitting on your knot.” Clint said matter-of-factly. “My need started mounting again in the shower. I’ll have no self control once the obstacle is gone.”

"Well, in that case." James set his cup to the side and shimmied out of his pants until he was wearing nothing.

Clint gulped down most of his coffee before setting it safely aside and reaching out to yank James into the nest, pressing him down into the sheets as he straddled him and gave him a few strokes to ensure he was hard and ready before he hovered over him and slowly began to lower himself onto James’ cock with another needy moan of pleasure. “Oh yes, alpha…” he purred.

James's hands rested on Clint's hips, supporting the omega as he went down. He let out a groan as he felt slick drip down onto his body.

“Yup,” Clint gasped, “Best kind of meeting right here. Ass, meet knot, knot, meet ass. Fuck, it’s good…” He moaned, lifting himself so he could go down again.

The alpha lifted his hips slightly as Clint came back down, and had his eyes been closed, he wouldn't have noticed Clint's phone light up. A second later, the blond's ringtone started playing. James groaned in annoyance. "That better not be anyone important calling you."

“Ignore them.” Clint said, starting a decent pace that satisfied the level of need he felt at the moment. However, after the phone stopped ringing, it started up again, and again, and finally on the fifth ring he cursed and snatched it up.

“This is  _ not _ a good time!”

“Yes, I  _ know _ ,” Maria’s voice spoke once again. “But Fury wants to talk to you personally, and you’re not going to hang up on him like you did to me.”

“This really is a bad time, and Fury is not the alpha I want to be in my ear right now.”

“Listen, I’m really sorry, but at least just tell him what’s going on.”

“Fine, but it’s his fault if things get awkward for him!” Clint grumbled.

“Thank you…” There was a bit of silence before Maria’s voice was heard again, faintly this time, saying, “You better talk to him quickly. I’ll take the two downstairs, you talk to Barton.”

More silence, and then a new voice that belonged to Nick Fury came up on the phone. “Barton, why the hell did you not tell anyone that you weren’t coming?!”

"My heat hit suddenly. It must have slipped my mind." Clint said with a moan in his voice and he started moving again. 

A very exasperated sigh came from the other end of the call. “Alright, fine, I understand that, but seriously, I know you could have called someone before you got cozy with Barnes. I know you’re not completely mindless when you’re in heat.”

“You mean when I was busy trying to build my nest before my first bout of need hit? Come on, you know omegas have instincts and none of those instincts include ‘call Mister Bossy at work’, right? It’s not a mission briefing, because you would have told me to stay on my suppressors after I was debriefed on my last mission, so why do you really need me to be there? Nat’s not off on a mission currently, I’m sure she can fill in for me just fine. She doesn’t use arrows, but her bullets always find their mark if you need security or something stupid like that.”

“We couldn’t tell you because of Barnes. Just don’t worry about it right now. Call me when you’ve recovered from your heat, and not a moment later. You understand me, Barton?”

“”What do you mean you couldn’t tell me because of  _ James _ ? What does—no, never mind. I don’t have the energy for this right now. Alright, fine. Promise you won’t make my phone do annoying ringtones again during my heat if I do? You’ll let me enjoy James’ cock without any further interruptions? I’m just going to assume the answer is going to be yes, and let you go now. I’m ready for him to fuck me like he means it. If you have any objections, sorry, I won’t hear. Done listening.” He said dropping the phone without bothering to hang up (he was told not to after all). Fury would do so himself if he was smart, or not a pervert who would listen in on what was about to happen.

“Alpha…” he whined, shifting his hips.

A very faint disgusted sound was heard on the phone, then Fury hung up.

James laughed. “Ha! Fuck you, Fury. Now show me what you can do omega,” he growled out.

“Save a horse, ride a soldier.” Clint chuckled, unsure if the alpha would get the reference or not. But he started moving faster, anyway, letting out gasps and moans in time with his movements.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
